MISSION: LEGACY
MISSION: LEGACY (Malay: MISI: LEGASI) is the twenty-sixth episode of Agent Ali. It is also the thirteenth and final episode of Season 2. It airs on March 30, 2018. Synopsis The M.A.T.A. agents must prevent Uno from accessing the M.A.T.A. Mainframe. Plot Characters *Main characters: **Ali **Alicia **Uno **Zain **Rudy **Iman **Khai *Minor characters: **Dos **Trez **Seis **Siete **Jenny **Chris **Moon **Roza **Bulat **Zass **Comot **Jet **Geetha **Leon **Karya **Bakar **Puan Munah **Viktor Ong **Dayang **Ganz **Rizwan Trivia *The title of this episode is not revealed until the official airing of the episode. 'Allusion' *The scene when Uno stabs Zain in the abdomen is similar to the scene when Kylo Ren stabs Han Solo in "Star Wars: The Force Awakens". 'Spoilers!' *Zain and Uno perish when M.A.T.A. Academy is destroyed by the M.A.T.A. satellite. **The title of the episode refers to the legacy Zain has left in the end of the episode. Gallery Ali Looking To Zain.png Zain And Ali.png "But Uno?".png Jenny Mad To Zain.png "Ah".png "Block him.".png Dos Prepare To Attack Zain.png Seis & Siete Prepare To Attack Zain.png Zain Thinking.png All in black Walpaper.png Trez Blur.png Dos Slashing With Her Shox Stix.png Seis & Siete Blur.png Zain Looking Seis & Siete.png Zain Style.png Seis & Siete Hit By Ball.png Chris, Iman & Moon Gasp Looking Zain.png Alicia Smile Khai Gasp.png Ali Amazed To Zain.png Jenny Tired.png Zain Arrive To Uno.png Uno Meeting Zain.png Uno Talking To Zain.png Uno Ready To Attack Zain.png Zain One Eye.png Zain Shooting Uno.png Uno Slashing To Zain.png Uno Attacking Zain.png Zain Shielding From Uno's Sword.png Zain want to shooting Uno.png Zain was almost hit by Uno's sword.png Zain punching Uno's face.png Uno shielding from Zain's punching.png Iman, Roza, Ali, Alicia & Khai Get Ready.png Seis & Siete.png Dos & Trez rise.png Ali Mad To Rudy.png "Bulat, let's play soccer.".png "I can!".png Alicia sigh.png Seis want to kick ball to Rudy.png Bulat holding Rubik Sphere.png Seis Trapped By Bulat's Rubik Sphere.png "What's kind of a ball?".png Siete & Rudy Fighting.png Iman attacking Droid.png Zass running.png Roza After Shooting Buster Droid.png Dos After Hitting The Moon's Hologram.png Moon Scared After Dos Prepare To Attake Her.png Moon Screaming With Running.png Chris Shielding From Trez.png Trez tied by Ali's Yoyo.png Ali pulling Trez.png Ali terrified looking to Trez.png Trez wants punch Ali.png Bulat thrown his Rubik to Siete.png Siete dodge from Bulat's Rubik Sphere.png Siete dodge from Rudy's kick.png "Huh?".png Bulat solving Rubik Sphere.png Bulat was hit by ball.png Bulat Funny Face.png "Feel that!".png Siete notice about Rudy's Bracelet.png Rudy's Bracelet activate to Siete.png Rudy want to controlling his Bracelet.png Iman after attack the Droid.png Iman looking to R-O.png R-O shocked.png Roza shooting R-O's Drone.png Roza, Khai & R-O.png Zain shooting Uno with style.png Uno ready to slashing Zain.png Zain shielding from Uno.png Zain shielding.png "Hmm." -Zain.png Chris jumping.png Plasmakris pulling Trez's hand.png Trez grunt to Ali.png Shawl after hit Trez.png Iman ready to attack.png Moon running.png Dos chasing Moon.png Zass after falling down Dos.png "Yeah Zass".png Trez noticed green light.png Dos mad to Zass.png it's exhausted.png Roza prepare to shooting Trez.png Dos & Trez surrounded.png Alicia & Ali noticed the red shoot.png All noticed red shoot.png Alicia & Ali hurting after hit by red shoot.png "Moon.".png Trez Smile.png Chris & Iman Looking To Jenny.png Jenny mad.png "You are all annoying!".png Roza mad to Jenny.png Roza want to shoot Jenny.png Dos shooting Roza.png Shox Stix shoot Roza.png Roza electrocute.png Roza after electrocuted by Dos.png Chris looking Roza electrocute.png Chris after KO by Trez.png Alicia shooting Jenny.png Jenny hiding.png Jenny hiding from Alicia.png Zass moment before electrocute.png Zass Said Good.png Zass electrocute.png Zass after electrocuted.png Dos smile after electrocuted Zass.png Jenny holding her gun.png Jenny want to shoot Alicia.png Alicia ready to attack Jenny.png Jenny ready to attack Alicia.png R-O running.png Jenny screaming.png Alicia punch.png Alicia punching Jenny.png R-O taking tablet for Khai.png Khai holding Jenny's tablet.png Trez attacking Ali.png Ali after attacking Trez.png I.R.I.S. glitching.png I.R.I.S. ready to use.png Ali smiling look to the I.R.I.S.png Ali activate I.R.I.S.png Ali ready to action.png Alicia after punch Jenny.png Alicia looking to her Atlas.png Roza tired.png "Iman!" -Roza.png Iman catching Atlas from Roza.png "Where's the other one?".png Rudy looking to Jet KO.png Jet KO.png Dos & Trez.png Rudy, Iman & Alicia using Atlas.png Zain shielding from Uno's sword.png Uno style.png Zain tired.png "Already desperate, good.".png "No, I just understood how your I.R.I.S. resistance match.".png "What?" -Uno.png Zain talking to Uno.png Zain backward body.png "Now, I'm ready.".png Uno looking Zain ready.png "It does not make sense.".png Zain holding his Pistol.png Zain hitting Uno.png Uno's hand.png "Huh?" -Uno.png Zain falling down Uno.png Zain punching Uno.png Uno in the wall.png Zain after punching Uno.png Uno rise.png Zain running.png Zain kicking Uno.png Zain fighting Uno.png Dos fighting Alicia & Rudy.png Rudy's Bracelet in Dos feet.png Dos caught by Rudy.png Rudy caught Dos.png Alicia want to attack Dos.png Iman attack Trez.png Alicia, Khai & Iman after fighting Trez.png "Ish!".png "Get a Agent Geetha's Enhancer, and try to treat as many as possible.".png Alicia look to Rudy.png "I'm coming with you.".png "Ok.".png Zain shooting Uno with his pistol.png Zain uppercut to Uno.png Uno KO.png Uno failed.png Zain ready to shooting Uno.png "What are you waiting for, go on!".png Uno mad to Zain.png Zain sigh.png Uno looking to Zain.png "I will not repeat the same mistake.".png Uno & Zain.png "Me too.".png Uno's hand & Zain's hand.png Zain smile to Uno.png Uno thrust sword to Zain.png Ali gasp after looking Uno thrust sword to Zain.png Uno evil smile.png Uno evil's smile to Zain.png Uno smile to Zain.png Zain KO.png Uno mask.png "Agent Zain...".png Alicia & Rudy looking Zain KO.png Ali sad about Zain.png Alicia sad about Zain.png Iman looking to Geetha.png Iman checking the Atlas.png Rudy Atlas override.png "Ali?" -Alicia.png Ali before became override.png Ali override mode.png Uno accessing to MainFrame.png MainFrame Access.png Uno accessing to Main Frame.png Uno accessing to MainFrame 2.png Ali face-to-face to Uno.png "Ah... Super Agent is coming up.".png Ali looking to Uno.png Alicia & Rudy looking to Ali override.png Uno & Ali face-to-face.png Uno & Ali using I.R.I.S.png Incoming attack from Uno.png Incoming attack from Ali.png Uno want to attack Ali.png Ali want to attack Uno.png "Do not.".png "What happen to Atlas?".png "Much bigger.".png Uno grab Ali's Yoyo.png Uno falling down Ali.png Alicia gasp.png Ali panting.png "Ali will lose if it goes on like this.".png "Alicia! Do not!".png "How do you do that?".png "Don't think it.".png Ali & Iman attacking Uno.png Uno trapped in Gravity Bullet.png Alicia closed eyes.png Uno trapped in debris.png Iman, Alicia & Rudy after fighting Uno.png Iman, Alicia & Rudy tired.png I.R.I.S. dropped.png Ali tired.png Iman, Alicia and Rudy tired.png Uno want to rise.png Khai & Rudy taking Ali.png Alicia missing Zain.png Boy And Shaun.png "dere tet tet tet tet tet".png Pan.png Boy Smile.png Alicia And Ali Smile.png Ganz Laught.png "And His Talent Created the Atlas".png Ali Smile In Hologram.png Mission Last Season 2 - Today.png Mission Legacy - Debriefing.png Mission Legacy - 10;30 AM.png Misi Legasi_-_1_Juta Tontonan.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_Finale_Poster.jpg Videos Episod Akhir Musim 2 Ejen Ali -Trailer Episod Akhir Musim 2 Ejen Ali Musim 2 (EP13) - Misi Legasi Bahagian 1 Ejen Ali Musim 2 (EP13) - Misi Legasi Bahagian 2 Ejen Ali Musim 2 (EP13) - Misi Legasi Bahagian 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Missions Category:Missions (Season 2) Category:Videos